


April Fool's

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Champ comes home after a day spent with spies pranking everything that moves.





	April Fool's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Today's prompt was "pranks"

"The bath is ready for you," Chester calls after him when he comes home that night, without bothering to look away from the book he's reading.

For a second there, Champ stares at him suspiciously before remembering that this is Chester King. The man is above participating in frivolities like pranks for April Fool's.

And while the bath is very tempting, it's not often that the other man is there to welcome him home and so he makes a small detour inside the living room for a kiss.

Chester obliges him, tilting his head back as Champ leans down, their lips pressing together chastly. He likes that they are in a place now where not everything isn't just about passion, that sometimes it's simply about the knowledge that they are both  _ here _ .

"Now I know why you left London for April's Fool. Sometimes, I feel like I'm in charge of some kindergarten instead of a spy agency."

Chester snorts in amusement. "I left London because I felt like indulging myself a bit. My agents are above such childish practices as pranks for April Fool's."

Thirty years ago, Champ would have believed him without a doubt. Englishmen are supposed to have a stick up the ass and even if he loves Chester dearly, he hasn't exactly contradict the stereotype.

But after years of 'affiliation' with Chester -- as Chester likes to call their relationship, as if they can still pretend to that distance between them -- he knows better. The Brits are human, just like the rest of them. And Chester has complained enough about his agents' shenanigans to Champ that he's aware that no matter their home countries, spies everywhere are the most idiotic people when you put them in the same building.

And when they're on their own too.

He also knows that despite Chester's carefully cultivated appearance of not caring, he does, in fact, care very much about the people he's responsible for.

And that includes going away for a while so that his agents can have a bit of fun amongst themselves without Chester having to step in for decorum's sake.

Of course, he doesn't doubt for a second that Chester wanted that mini-vacation too, but he's not one to do anything for less than at least three reasons.

But Champ isn't the kind of fool who will call him out on it. So instead he changes subject entirely.

"Wanna join me in that bath?"

Chester's doesn't answer with words, but Champ understand what it means when he closes the book he still holds in his lap without a second look.


End file.
